


Letters to Arthur

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Merlin, Letters, M/M, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: Arthur,Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by the [dear dollophead](http://deardollophead.tumblr.com/) and [postcards for Arthur](http://postcardsforarthur.tumblr.com/) series'
> 
> I'm rewatching Merlin and it's hitting me in the feels so I thought, fuck it, let's write some letters.
> 
> I made a blog called [Dear Arthur](http://deararthur.tumblr.com/) where I'm going to post edits for this fic and any updates if/when I add to this series.
> 
> also, for those curious, the Roman numerals are years, which go as followed;  
> 1356 | 1702 | 1672 | 1908 | 1429 | 1572 | 1916 | 1389 | 1894 | 1735 | 1947 | 1536 | 1352 | 1997 | 2002 | 1434 | 1840 | 1648 | 1453 | 1349

**MCCCLVI**

Dear Arthur,

I have saved your life,  
More times than I can count.  
I’m just sorry,  
I couldn’t save it,  
When it mattered the most.

**MDCCII**

Dear Arthur,

Sometimes I find myself forgetting.   
But I’m always grateful,  
That in the end,   
I can still remember you.

**MDCLXXII**

Dear Arthur,

I have been many things,  
To many people.  
But all I wanted to be,  
Was yours.

**MCMVIII**

Arthur,

I have not fathered many children in the years that I have lived.  
But in the rare lifetimes that I do,  
I name them after you.

**MCDXXIX**

Dear Arthur,

There are so many _~~many~~_ lies I regret telling you throughout the years,  
But one that I regret the most was the lie I told you about your mother.  
She was never an illusion, Arthur, and you were born of magic.   
If the crown would not have weighed so heavy upon your head,   
~~If Uther’s death would not have weighed so heavily on your heart~~  
I would have left you with the truth.

**MDLXXII**

Arthur,

There are times in which I miss you,   
And I swear you are right beside me,   
Whispering in my ear.  
But when I turn to face you,  
You’re gone.

**MCMXVI**

Arthur,

In each war,  
I search for you.  
And each time,  
I cannot find you,  
I cannot tell,   
Whether I am,  
Grateful,  
Or disappointed.

**MCCCLXXXIX**

Dear Arthur,

There was a girl,  
Once.  
We planned to run away together,  
To a place that reminded us of home.  
Somewhere with mountains,  
A few fields,  
Wild flowers,  
A couple of cows,  
And a lake.  
Especially a lake.

**MDCCCXCIV**

Arthur,

There are lifetimes in which I fall in love,  
Marry, have children.  
And although each lover,  
Each husband and wife,  
Each child that I father,  
Holds a place in my heart,  
None take up quite so much room,  
As you.

**MDCCXXXV**

Dear Arthur,

Sometimes I think of joining you.  
But it is not my destiny to die,  
As it was for you.

**MCMXLVII**

Dear Arthur,

There are wars in which I have fought,  
And thought you’d come back to me.  
But each time I think Albion needs you most,  
You are nowhere to be found.

**MDXXXVI**

Arthur,

I never returned to Camelot.  
How could I?  
She didn’t feel like home without you.

**MCCCLII**

Dear Arthur,

Sometimes Gwen visits the lake.  
Sometimes she is quiet and simply watches the water lap at the shore for hours.  
Other times she talks to you, telling you of Camelot, of your people, how the kingdom thrives.  
Most of all, she speaks of how she misses you.  
Misses all of us.  
And I wish I could tell her,  
How much I miss her too.

**MCMXCVII**

Dear Arthur,

Everything in this world is changing.  
Everything except,   
For you and I.

**MMII**

Arthur,

The Great Dragon once told me,  
_"The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."_  
He wasn't wrong, you know.  
They still talk about you,  
About us,  
And all that we achieved.  
I just wish,  
You were here,  
To hear it.

**MCDXXXIV**

Arthur,

Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re gone.

**MDCCCXL**

Dear Arthur,

When you return,  
Let’s build ourselves another ~~home~~ kingdom.  
But this time,  
Let’s build it just for us.

**MDCXLVIII**

Arthur,

Sometimes I don’t write to you for days,  
Weeks,  
Months,  
A few years.  
Trust me when I say it’s not because I’ve forgotten about you.  
I could never forget you Arthur.  
Although sometimes,   
In my darkest moments,   
I wish I could.

**MCDLIII**

Arthur,

All I asked,  
Was that you stay with me.  
Why did you have to leave?

**MCCCXLIX**

Dear Arthur,

Saying goodbye to you is one of the hardest things you’ve ever asked me to do,  
And so I won’t.  
I’m still waiting for you Arthur.   
I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to come ~~back to me~~ home.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Letters to Merlin (The Epistolary Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023386) by [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon)




End file.
